This relates to a bipolar junction transistor formed in one or more thin segments of a semiconductive material similar to those used in the fins of FinFETS (a/k/a Tri-gates). A fin is a thin segment of semiconductive material standing on edge, thereby making available multiple surfaces for the formation of gate structures. Fins have first and second major surfaces that are opposite one another and usually are symmetric about a center plane that bisects the fin lengthwise. The major surfaces are often illustrated as being parallel as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,405 B2 or Pub. No. US2008/0128797 A1, which are incorporated herein by reference; but process limitations usually result in surfaces that slope outwardly from top to bottom of the fin with the result that the cross-section of the fin is trapezoidal in shape. In some cases, the sidewalls meet at the top to provide a triangular cross-section. FinFETs are under intensive development with efforts being made to make them thinner while also increasing their aspect (height/thickness) ratios. In 2012, Intel reported on a 22 nanometer (nm.) bulk FinFET that had a thickness of approximately 8 nm and a height of approximately 35 nm.